Forbidden Love TMNT April X Donnie
by hyrulehitsugaya
Summary: In this story Donatello finally has his dream come true, however Karai is up to no good and wants to find out more about the turtles This is chapter 1 of my first ever TMNT fan fiction I hope you enjoy and other chapters will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

Confession

Tonight was just like other night patrolling around the city, the four green brothers and the red headed girl went into an abandoned lab to find any clues leading them to not only the Krangg but also Aprils father Kirby O Neil.

Little did they know it was all a trap planned by The Shredder, they all slowly walked up to an office door and Donnie was chosen to pick the lock as his brothers stood watch

"Don't worry guys I'll have this opened in a jiffy" He said as he brought out his T-phone and pulled out a cable and plugged it in to the card reader. Raph his hot headed brother stood pouting and he turned away.

"Is something wrong Raphael?" He blue masked brother asked him

"Yeah it would be easier if I just smash it in instead of all this stealth crap" Raph sighed and waited on his nerdy brother.

"Yeah but Raph we gotta be quiet you never know there might be waiting on us" The younger orange masked brother said concernedly while grabbing Raph's shoulders.

Raph turned around and got annoyed "Will you get off me seriously, you do this every time!"

Mikey then let go and then Donnie opened up the lock

"Success! I'm in April, would you mind doing us the honourers" He said while letting April in front

"Gladly. This is it ill be able to find out where my dad is." She smiled and turned the door handle.

April opened the door and her face fell from excited to pure terror as Karai charged towards her and smacked her to the wall behind them and walked up to her, she laughed at her and picked her up by her longish red hair and swung her body he right leg smacked into the wall caused pain to swell up rapidly. April squealed in pain and Donnie pulled out his bo staff and charged for Karai only to be stopped by Leo.

"Stand aside Leo I gotta take her down!" Donnie pleaded his older brother

Leo shook his head " No I cant let you hurt Karai, she has good in her I can sense it"

At this point Mikey and Raph tried to break their brothers up from fighting as April got beaten up more

"Good?! IN her?! I hardly think so Leonardo! She's pure evil and she's hurting April! WE got to save her!" Donnie screamed into Leo's face

"NO! I'm telling you! And as your leader you will obey!" He said as he slapped Donnie's face in anger.

Donnie held his face and glared at his brother and Raph pulled him back and Mikey pulled Leo back, Leo smugly smirked knowing he was right.

"What the hell is wrong with you I thought April was your friend?" Raph shouted at Leo and held back the angry purple masked brother

Karai walked up behind Leo after senselessly beating up April and whispered into his ear "You really are a fool, but thank you I got what I came for" and quickly put "something important" in her pocket "Ill see you around." and with that jumped into the air ducts above, set off the alarms and disappeared into the night.

Leo sighed happily and Raph pushed him down

"You idiot you let her get to you again! Just wait until Master Splinter hears about this!" Raph growled

He looked up at him and watched all his brothers walk by him in disgust, Donnie rushed over to April who at this point was unconscious and had her ankle badly damaged as well as minor bruises. He opened his First aid box and applied a sturdy bandage to her leg and then carried her in his arms. They as much as they didn't want to told Leo to hurry before they were caught and then they got out of their and jumped the rooftop and then jumped back into the sewers.

Back in the sewers Master Splinter was told everything that had happened, he was disappointed in Leonardo and was sent to his room with no space heroes or pizza for the rest of the week, Donatello was asked to take April home to her Aunts until they figured out a plan to find out why Karai had ambushed them.

Donnie took his leave with April in his arms and slowly walked out of the lair, not only to wake up April who was asleep in his arms but this was the only moment he could ever recall he was ever alone with her with out any distractions. He looked down at her face as he walked near an opening leading into the city, how he loved everything about her, he hair her face, everything.

He wanted to tell her so badly how much he loved her, the past four months of knowing her he knew he didn't have a silly little crush like Leo, he was madly in love with her. He knew he had to tell her tonight, he couldn't sit back in the back seat any more he had to take that drivers seat and tell her up straight no matter what the answer she gave. He just wanted her to know.

He gently put her on his back and quickly climbed out the sewer and dashed up a fire escape and held her in his arms and caught his breath, he panted hard and that moment April woke up and she looked up at him with her big blue concerning eyes.

"Donnie are you okay what happened?" She asked softly and whiching in pain trying to sit up in his arms.

"Easy easy, Just relax April. You were badly attacked by Karai but I couldn't stop her because SOMEBODY got in my way... I'm so sorry April can you ever forgive me" He looked sadly down at her

She smiled " Of course. You did nothing wrong, Donnie and besides I got the last laugh I replaced my pen stick for a fake, she may think she's got information about us all, but I double tricked her."

"At a girl April...um April can I tell you something important" He said and sat her down by the roof top and sat next to her and held on to her to support her.

She looked up at him becoming nervous "Of course what's wrong Donnie?" She asked

"Nothing is wrong really its just I'm..." He couldn't bring himself to say it

"Come on Donnie, don't be shy just tell me" She told him in her soft voice.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her but he had to he just had to tell her now he couldn't wait for another moment like this.

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly he still couldn't do it he looked down at her innocent sweet face, how he loved it so, and at that moment without realising and lost in his thoughts he kissed her lips softly. April was surprised but then grew to enjoy it within seconds and joined in the kiss, this surprised Donnie and he too carried on the kiss. Their lips pressed softly for a few minutes before Donnie blushed so much he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry April..." He looked at her blushing

She looked back up "Wow Donnie that was incredible..."

He blushed more at her "It..was?...I only did this because..I..I"

She put her finger to his lips "Shh I understand Donnie"

And with that she pushed him back gently on the cold wet roof top and kissed him deeply, he was so surprised that this turned out better than he hoped he couldn't believe this moment he was sharing, he kissed deeply back and hanged onto her waist

Elsewhere on a rooftop near by

"So the carrot top tricked me eh? Don't worry sweetie you and your mutant boyfriend will be exposed soon enough and with that you will all be under the control of my father." Karai laughed as she watched Donnie and April from the rooftop near by

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Things got more interesting"

About 10 minutes had past and Donnie and April continued to kiss each other passionately, April pulled away slowly and sat on his thighs and he slowly sat up. He brought his face closer to hers and gently rested it against hers and looked into her eyes, he opened his mouth this was it, this was the moment he told her how he felt, he opened his mouth but then the moment was ruined by both their stomachs rumbling.

Donnie blushed "Oh my this is embarrassing..."

April replied also blushing "Looks like we worked up an apatite"

Donnie laughed nervously " Yeah.. um hey April maybe we should get something to eat.. what do you say.. my treat..."

She kissed his cheek and nodded "That would be lovely, thank you, Donnie why not we go to Mr Murakami's"

He blushed back and helped her stand up and scooped her in his arms "Allright hold on tight, The Donnie express will take you there, please keep your hands and legs attached to me at all times. Next stop Mr Murakami's noddle shop"

She held on tight and Donnie jumped over the roof top and ran across the rooftop and then he sat on the edge of the fire escape banister and he smiled and looked at her

"Going down" He giggled

And then they both slid down the long and winding banister giggling and smiling, the staircase felt like to them both it went on forever, but they didn't care they both loved this moment, April took this moment to say something Donnie didn't expect.

"Donnie?" She asked him

"Yeah April?" He replied instantly

"I love you so much, I wish I had the confidence to tell you sooner but ever since that first day you saved me, I knew you would be so special to me. And I thank you for everything..." she expressed

He looked deep into her eyes with his own watering he couldn't believe how happy he was he hugged her tightly

"Oh April, I've always liked you and then I grew to love you, Oh April I'm so happy you feel the same way and April your more than welcome, hey um..April...will...you...be..my girl..friend" He replied and rested his head to hers.

"Of course Donnie, I would be honoured" She blushed back and snuggled him close

Donnie smiled and cried happy tears, they both hugged each other as they made it towards the ground. He smiled at her and once again scooped her up and ran into Mr Murakami's.

Karai had witnessed everything and she stood on top of the noddle shop and watch them run in

"That's it enjoy this moment...I will destroy you all soon" She laughed to her self and stood watch.

Donnie ran up to the counter and Mr Murakami smiled at him

"Ah hello again Miss O Neil and your turtle friend...Oh do I sense much happiness from you both." Mr Murakami said as he welcomed them into the shop.

"Well you could say that Murakami-san" Donnie shyly said

"Oh I can tell" He moved closer to Donnie and whispered " You are in love"

"How did you know that Mr Murakami" April asked

"I do have my other senses" He chuckled "Now what can I get for you, and I wont accept payment, its on the house free of charge to celebrate your happiness and blessing"

"Pizza gyoza please Murakami-san" Donnie asked

"Sure, no problem anything for you Turtle-san" He smiled back and began his preparations on making it

It was made just in seconds and he smiled as he passed it to them

"Here you are freshly made pizza gyoza, enjoy" He smiled and then turned back to carry on his dishes.

April and Donnie sat at the counter and ate their Pizza gyoza. They both smiled and enjoyed this moment to them it was like their first date.

"Aw April you got some sauce on your face here let me get that" Donnie smiled and he gently rubbed the sauce off with his finger "There we go all gone, gosh April your so beautiful"

"With or without the sauce?" She smiled and laughed

"Without of course, thank you for this night April. I just hope you recover soon" Donnie said while looking into her eyes

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine a few days rest and ill be back to kicking butt just you wait and see" She held his hand and her watch fell forward and relived the time " Oh no my Aunt will be back in 10 minutes"

"Oh no we better get moving" He stood up and carried her in his arms "Thank you Murakami-san but we gotta dash"

"Your most welcome Turtle-san! Good luck" He smiled at them leaving the shop

Donnie dashed back up the fire escape and jumped the roof tops as quick as her could he knew this was important and there was no room for error, he took out his bo-staff and pole vaulted across the last roof top and set April down by her window

"Wow Donnie that was a real rush" April said with her heart pounding.

He caught his breath and smiled "I know, wasn't it so cool, but enough about that lets get you inside."

He picked her up and she smiled and he gently opened the window and stepped inside and gawked at her room, he couldn't believe he was in her room and seeing everything her bed, her cupboards even her collection of teddies everything he saw amazed him.

"Oh yeah welcome to my room Donnie" April said while looking around with him.

He smiled and set her down on the bed "Its a lovely room you have April..."

Before he got a chance to continue Aprils aunt came through the front door, He quickly kissed her cheek and dashed out the room and closed the window on his way out and smiled and waved at her one last time.

"Good night April" He said to himself " I'm so happy tonight wasn't a dream any more... Ah I lost track of time I better head back to the lair"

He jumped on the roof and had her in his mind he skipped along with joy, and sighing happily and pole vaulted to the next one unaware he was been followed by Karai, normally he would check his surroundings, but all he could think about was April.

He slid down the pole at the side of the building and jumped down the subway and skipped back to the entrance to the lair, he paused and kept himself calm, he couldn't let anyone see how extremely happy he was.

"Oh hey guys I'm back" He said happily walking back

"Welcome home Donnie, gee you sure did take your sweet time" Raph asked as he welcomed him back with open arms

He hugged his red mask brother and replied " Well I had to make sure April was okay, ya know."

Raph smirked "Riiight, so did ya plant one on her lips?"

Mikey then walked over and smiled "Aww that's so sweet you and April kissed under the moonlight, that so romantic, so when the wedding"

Donnie blushed and shook his head" Whoa whoa nothing is going on between us I swear. Oh boy its late I best get to bed now..."

"Donatello is right we all must get some rest and decide what to do in the morning about this, Karai" Master splinter said as he placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder

Donnie Raph and Mikey bowed to Master splinter and they all walked to their bedrooms, master splinter also took his leave and slid his bedroom door shut. Everything was quiet and Karai made her moved

"Aw this is way to easy, now to find that love struck idiot" She muttered to herself while sneaking into the living room.

She tiptoed into the hall way and saw a door that had Leo's name

She smirked "Perfect"

Inside Leo lay in his bed and looked up at moon through a gap high up on his wall and sighed he knew what he did was both right and wrong, he couldn't get Karai out of his head, what he would do to see her again tonight.

Just at that moment his bedroom door swung open and shut instantly he looked over and saw nothing, he sat up and then his mouth was covered and was dragged off the bed and into the corner of the room and was pinned against the wall with his mouth still covered

"Hello Leonardo, listen well as I'm gonna say this once your going to do as I say or I'll tell my father about your location and kill your beloved sensei" She smugly said to him

He nodded and she took her hand away and smiled and he blushed, she took notice of this and smirked and thought this was going to be easier than she hoped for, she ran her long finger and finger nail down his chest and smirked more and watched his face, he closed his eyes and moaned softly.

She stopped and looked at him " That felt good didn't it, I guess that's your reward for saving me earlier and if you want more pleasure including my body then all you have to do is do as I say"

He nodded "Of course God Karai I love you so much I'll do anything you say..."

She smirked and heard master splinter walk towards the kitchen at the moment she had to think fast and shut Leo up, she pulled him close and forcefully kissed him deeply, his eyes widen and was stood frozen but then enjoyed the kiss, once the coast was clear she pulled away and looked at him with her evil eyes.

"I want you to take Aprils pen stick it has some information, that I need about her father, don't worry I promise its to help find him and I also promise I wont do anything bad" She lied to him and smiled

"All right Karai, Ill get you what you want, I believe you" He smiled back

"Good boy Leonardo, and remember if you help me I promise I'll be all yours and your to do anything you desire. Well I best go before you get into trouble" She stared into his eyes and waved and jumped through the gap.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things are heating up.

Leo watched Karai jumped out through the gap and he sighed and smirked happily and jumped back into bed and snuggled in the sheets. He lay there smiling up through the gap again all he could think about was Karai and what she did to him, eventually he drifted to sleep with a grin on his face.

A few hours later all of this was broken.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey said as he crashed through Leo's door and jumped on his bed.

"Ump! Mikey get off me will you?" The blue masked brother growled as he awoke from his slumber.

"Aw! No need to be Mr Grouchy pants. Looks like someone didn't get much sleep last night. I bet you were up all night thinking of your GIRL friend, who is actually EVIL" Mikey teased his brother by poking his cheek.

"Knock it off and get out!" Leo smacked his hand and faced the other way and closed his eyes.

Mikey stood up and walked out " I didn't want to do this but... RAPH! LEO SAID YOUR WEAK AND YOU LOVE COCKROACHS" Mikey smirked as he heard his hot headed brother stomp down the hall way.

Raph push the door open and walked up to Leo who at this point was getting very annoyed. "What the SHELL man! Get up so I can pound some sense into you!" Raph said while pulling off his covers

Leo grabbed the covers back and kicked him off the bed. "Get the shell out of my room and I didn't say those things, Mikey is just being a troll this morning like EVERY morning. Now get out my room both of you and let me sleep!"

Both Mikey and Raph left him and walked off and and began training in the dojo. Finally Leo thought to himself he snuggled back in the covers and drifted back to sleep.

"And what time to you call this Leonardo!" Master splinter shouted as he dragged him off the bed and pointed his staff to his face "A true ninja is early to rise and is ready for anything. So Leonardo explain why your actions of this morning. Why haven't you begun your training? You did get lots of rest surely since you were sent to your room after the mission from last night. So explain why your not as fresh as a daisy"

Leo stood up and looked into the his sensei's brown eyes and looked down. "I cant explain my actions as I don't know myself. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and for this morning." he said softly

The brown rat looked at him and gave him one last chance to redeem himself "Very well Leonardo I shall let this incident slide for now, however if I find out something or someone is distracting you, I will be most disappointed."

Leo and Master Splinter joined Raph and Mikey "Okay my sons we must be prepared for today we must find out why Karai has targeted April and..." Master Splinter looked around the room " Where is Donatello?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Master Splinter sighed as they all followed Master Splinter towards Donnie's bedroom.

They walked down the hallway and entered his room he was nowhere to be seen his bed was made and his goggles he used while making experiments where missing.

Master Splinter stroked his beard and walked down to the lab, his sons followed behind and when they entered Donnie smiled and showed off his latest invention the T-detector.

"Now the T phone does have a tracker if the tracker has been placed on an object. However if I use one of master Splinter's hairs" Donnie explained as he picked up a loose hair from his sensei's kimono "Now watch this guys"

The device beeped and showed him where Master Splinter was located in the room. Everyone was very impressed especially Leonardo. They all couldn't believe the amount of technology was pressed together in such a small frame of time.

Master Splinter turned to Donatello and told him "Although your invention may come in handy its best to trust instinct rather than technology especially when saving ones lives now lets go get some breakfast then its time for morning training"

Everyone sat in their chairs by the breakfast bar while Mikey prepared omelette pizza where Leonardo noticed Aprils school bag.

"Oh hey I better take that back for April you know since she has lots of homework to catch up on and I can check to see how she's doing" Leo smiled at his brothers. Donnie pouted and tried to go in his place however as Donatello was late for morning practice he had to help Mikey with breakfast.

He wasn't happy not one bit and he glared at his older masked brother not only was he delivering April her school bag but because of him she was unable to walk and had to stay in bed all day.

"Don't worry Donnie I'll tell her you were asking how she was" He smirked " Maybe even tell her you LOVE her"

Donnie snapped "DONT YOU EVEN DARE!" He lunged at his blue masked brother only to be held back by Master Splinter.

Leo then left as Donnie got scolded by his sensei he smirked knowing this was a prefect time to "borrow" Donnie's new gadget. He walked down to the lab and picked it up and walked out the lair he reached into his belt and lifted out a hair from Karai he placed it in the T-Detector and within seconds it showed him where to go.

"Perfect" He smirked as he followed the route by the roof tops jumping from roof top to roof top and before he knew it he was led to the tallest building in the city where she sat and waited on him.

" I was wondering when you where going to show. Do you have the penstick?" Karai slumped against the wall and stared at him with her piercing eyes

"Yes I have it right here also how did you know I was coming?" Leo grinned and passed the pen stick over.

"I have my ways Leonardo" She smirked and took the penstick "I guess you do deserve a little treat for coming all this way and keeping your promise"

She walked over to him and grinned she grabbed his shoulders and pressed him hard against the wall and kissed him deeply, Leo was stunned and unable to move. Karai smirked and kneed him in the stomach and took the T- Detector and the pen stick.

She laughed as he groaned crawling on the roof top "Your brother Raphael is right you really are an idiot. Thanks again Leo and say sayonara to that red headed girl" She bent down and took Aprils school bag and kicked him aside and left.

Groaning in pain and unable to move he lay there and realised he had made the biggest mistake ever in his life. The clouds grew dark above him and the heavens unleashed themselves the rain fell hard across his beaten up body.

Elsewhere April was lying in bed resting and texting Donnie

She was happy she could still keep in contact but she wanted to see him so badly but when she knew she had to rest. Donnie explained to her that Leo was coming over to give her school bag back. She smiled knowing she was expecting company. She sat up in her bed and began to text back thanking him for letting her know and at that moment her window smashed and Karai stepped in.

"Hello April where you expecting your friend Leonardo?" Karai smirked

"Karai..." April quickly pressed the numbers to call Donnie but Karai kicked the T Phone out of her hand and landed by her waredrobe just as the call was connected she screamed as Karai pulled her out of her bed and dragged her out the window. She then punched her in the stomach and lifted her over her shoulder.

"That should shut you up for a while" Karai smirked and quickly dashed back to her fathers head quarters.

Donnie answered the call while in the dojo and heard fighting and Karai's voice and his eyes filled with anger.

Donnie slammed his hands down on the ground "Guys we gotta move April's in trouble" He tried to reach Leos T-phone but no answer "Leo c'mon Leo answer me. LEO!"

Meanwhile on the rooftop

Leo heard the happy melody play in his belt he couldnt move how can things get worse than this he wondered as he looked up at the rain.

"Heeh heeh you think you where going to be let off easily think again you turtle freak" Fish face appeared and grabbed his body and lifted it over his scaly body.

"You wont be needing this" Dogpound laughed as he smashed his T phone "Master Shredder has plans for you"

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
